


Justice League vs Teen Titans Arc

by candiedpizza



Series: Nightingale [2]
Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candiedpizza/pseuds/candiedpizza
Series: Nightingale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511642





	1. Adjusting

**Mul-Go Age 15**

Mul-Go stood practicing sparring on a dummy, music blasting in her headphones. Some of the lyrics could be heard. “ _ Say it, spit it out what is it exactly?”  _ she threw a sharp right hook tearing through the dummy. “ _ Bury a friend, try to wake up, AaaAAAaaaAah”  _ Another punch and the dummy snapped off flying into the wall. She frowned at it. Removing her headphones she turned toward the door. “What is it Beast Boy?” She saw his green and gold figure jump. “How did you-?” she smirked. “Who knows? What did you need?” Mul-Go had been with the titans for a little over a week and was eager to show them what she could do, the only people who didn’t tiptoe around her like she was an egg were a fellow new member Aegis and Raven.

Beast Boy fidgeted. “Kori has a mission for us.” Finally! She’d been studying the teams abilities and learning ways to make her powers work with theirs so she was excited to put all that into action. With a nod, she went to change into her new costume, it was essentially a crop top stretchy turtleneck with shorts and a belt with boots and a visor. She’d been sad to retire her Nightingale costume to the Bat cave but she looked forward to being part of a team of people her age as well.

Aegis waved at her grinning as she met the rest of the team in the main room. Kori smiled. “Excellent, now that everyone has assembled we can pair off into teams and do our nightly scouting!” Mul-Go ended up paired up with Aegis and Blue Beetle.

They took to the skies to scout the city for any threats. A beetle and a dragon, things were certainly getting interesting. Aegis got her attention. “So what made you wanna join the Titans Revenant? You were with Batman right?” Mul-Go nodded liking the sound of her new hero name. “Yeah I’d been with Batman for quite a while. We talked about it and he thought striking out on my own would be a good opportunity for me.” Aegis nodded thoughtfully observing their surroundings. “There,” Blue Beetle called out. “Robbery at five’o’clock.” the girls nodded and followed him down, there were about five robbers total. 

Mul-Go uses her telekinesis to stop their getaway truck in its tracks while Aegis slashes at their tires just in case. She and Blue Beetle then took out the guys inside the truck as Mul-Go sat it down, she noticed one of the guys trying to escape and her hand glowed a soft iridescent pink, it took on the shape of gagger and she flung them at the man pinning him to the wall. She smirked. “Nice try.” It was then that she noticed the form hovering behind him, it was a sad and disappointed looking old man. She approached knowing the man was secured. “Are you his father?” both men looked confused, the captured man spoke up and she shushed him. “I’m not talking to you,” she looked dead at the ghost and the man nodded.

She sighed. “Your son won’t be changing his ways anytime soon but in a years time something will happen, he’ll either get his life together, or he’ll join you, go in peace to your next life.” The man looked unsure, she spoke once more. “It’s only a year, and either way things will change for the better.” The man sighed but nodded and disappeared into a ball of light.” She glared down at the captured man. “Get your shit together, for your father's sake.” the man scowl at her opening his mouth to no doubt say something stupid so with a swift punch she knocked him out.

She heard police sirens and with that she met up with her team and took flight. Blue Beetle looked at her, she smiled. “I’m an open book Jaime, all you have to do is ask.” his breathing hitched but he spoke up. “So, what exactly did you do? I saw you talking to nobody.” Aegis also looked curious, she smiled. “Essentially I’m a Shaman, I help spirits move on, see the future and have a few other psychic abilities. There was a spirit hanging around that guy i took out, so I helped him move on.” Blue Beetle nodded. “Interesting, I look forward to seeing what else you can do amiga.”

After getting word from Kori they made their way back to the tower. Mul-Go yawned stretching, she was starving from using up so much energy, she found some leftover pizza in the fridge and tossed it in the microwave. she flipped on the TV in the kitchen and turned on a cartoon. She turned to see Aegis digging through the fridge as well. “Glad I’m not the only one who was hungry.” Aegis snorted. “Crime fighting is hard work ya know? We deserve a snack or two.” Mul-Go laughed. “True.” 

The girls chatted about anything and everything as they eat their late night snacks, when Mul-Go finally hit the hay she was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Halloween and Mul-Go had excitedly talked most of the team into having a horror movie marathon with her. She finished setting up all of the snacks, and she’d even made a pillow fort, she grinned at her handywork. Joining her would be Raven, Aegis, Beast Boy and Blue Beetle. Kori and Dick went clubbing in costumes.

Everyone sat comfortable either in the pillow fort or on the couch, it was nice to see everyone out of costume! “Okay everyone I’d like to officially welcome you to Revenant’s Spooktacular Halloween Movie Marathon!” she received a bunch of cheers and applause, Mul-Go grinned to herself bowing. “Thank you! Our first movie of the evening is a psychological trip with our main villain as a mirror: Oculus! Sit back and enjoy!”

They watched movies all through the night screaming and laughing, halfway through the night she noticed Raven looking uncomfortable. “Hey are you alright Rae?” Raven jumped slightly and nodded. “Uh yeah, I’m good.” she was concerned but Raven reassured her and then returned to watching the current movie: The Babadook.

It was around two in the morning when everyone was knocked out in the living room. A blood curdling scream had everyone jerking awake. Mul-Go looked around. The scream definitely hadn’t come from the tv since the credits for the movie were rolling right now, she looked at her companions cautiously, Aegis lowered her voice. “Let’s search the tower.” Beast Boy smiled nervously. “Let’s stay together yeah?” everyone nodded agreeing.

They nodded searching from top to bottom but found nothing, Mul-Go smiled. “Since we’re all awake lets watch another movie, I’ll make some milkshakes!” Blue Beetle looked excited. “I’ll help!” As everyone got comfortable on the couch Mul-Go pulled out the blender. “Hey Jaime can you hand me the hersey’s syrup?” There was no response, Mul-Go turned in time to see a huge dark figure pulling him under the counter its hand muffling his cries for help. She screamed bloody murder.

Everyone ran into the kitchen, Aegis looked panicked. “Revenant what happened?!” Mul-Go was shaking “There was a figure, it grabbed Jaime and pulled him underneath the space between the counter and the floor.” Aegis could tell from her expression she wasn’t joking. “Was it a spirit?” Mul-Go shook her head. “No, I didn't even sense it, it felt familiar but, I don't know what it was, and it disappeared so fast…”

The remaining four split up to Beast Boy's displeasure to search for Jaime. It wasn’t long after that Raven ended up sprinting to meet up with Mul-Go and Beast boy, she was trying to remain calm but it was obvious she was spooked. Beast Boy put his hands on her shoulders. “What’s wrong?! Where’s Aegis?” Raven shook her head. “I tried to save her but...this woman, she came out of the wall and dragged Aegis in with her.” 

Mul-Go tried to focus. “What the hell is going on?” she knew this couldn’t be happening, was this some sort of odd prank? They’d decided to stick together while looking for the others this time but that didn’t last long a mutilated tentacles dragged Beast Boy around a corner, by the time the two remaining girls caught up to him there wasn’t a trace left.

Raven backed up hitting the floor, its then that Mul-Go realized what was happening. “Raven! I know why it felt so familiar! You’re scared! It’s your po-” suddenly Mul-Go stopped talking, Raven turned to realise she was now alone. Her breathing became heavy. “Revenant?” She heard whispers, she spun around and that’s when she saw it, the shadow of her father looming in the distance. Raven automatically used her power to fight him, but no matter what she did he took no damage.

Her father cackled. “Don’t you understand Raven? You can fight yourself.” That’s when it clicked for Raven, what Revenant had been trying to tell her. She was scared and since she refused to acknowledge it her powers were running amok. Raven’s eyes glowed. “ _ Enough.” _ There was a flash and her father was gone and everyone landed on the ground next to her. 

Mul-Go panted lightly grinning up at Raven. “You figured it out.” Raven nodded. “Sorry about that.” Aegis shook her head. “Don’t be that was awesome!” Blue Beetle rolled his eyes. “No more horror movies, not for a while.” Beast Boy nodded. “Adreed!”


	3. New Member

To say Mul-Go was excited would be an understatement, nobody else knew who the new member of the titans was but she did. Aegis gave her a disapproving look. “Why can’t you just tell me?” Mul-Go smirked at her in the reflection of her vanity mirror while pulling her long wavy hair up into a high ponytail. “Because it’s a surprise!” The younger girl let out an annoyed grunt rolling her eyes. “Fine, but hurry up, Nightwing is almost here with the new member!” Mul-Go shooed her out of her room. “I’m coming, I’m coming.” She double checked her new hero suit in the mirror. It was a black body suit of sorts with floved long sleeves that ended in shorts, there was a bit of armor padding as well which was nice. She had some kickass boots and a nice utility belt to accompany it was well. She smiled at the purple bat logo on her chest, she donned a matching purple domino mask and ran down stairs.

She made it outside just in time to see Dick pulling up to the tower, she waved grinning excitedly, the second Dick and Damien got out of the car sxhe rant to them almost crushing Damien in her embrace. “Damien! I missed you!” As usual he was gasping for air. She turned to introduce him to her friends. “This is Aegis, Blue Beetle, Raven and Beast Boy! Guys this is my little brother Damien!” Damien gave a quiet nod. She looked up in time to see Kori and Dick making goo goo eyes at each other with a prolonged handshake. Kori welcomed Damien leaning down to smile at him. He looked at Mul-Go. “Show me to my room?” Automatically Damien started walking to the tower. With an awkward smile Mul-go looked at everyone else apologetically and followed her little brother. “Of course…”

Mul-go lead Damien through the halls to his room. “You know, it wouldn’t kill you to try to get along well with everyone else, they’re really good people Dae.” Damien was quiet for a moment. “While I respect your judge of character Mul-Go you and I both know this is a punishment from Father. Once I  _ ‘Learn my lesson’  _ I’ll be back in Gotham” She stopped at a door with his name on it. “This my room?” She nodded. “Need some help unpacking?” he shook his head. “I got it, thanks.” and with that his door closed behind him. 

Mul-Go sighed then went to rejoin the others. “Uh hey guys, sorry about that. Damien is a little…” Dick finished her sentence. “Emotionally stunted and bad at social cues?” She went over to hug her brother. “Long time no see,” her attention returned to the others. “And yeah, but he’s a good guy once you get to know him.” Jaime gave her a look. “He’s creepy.” Raven shook her head. “No, he’s sad… and lost like us” Mul-Go nodded Kori smiled getting everyone's attention. “Let’s give him some time yes? I am sure he will come around.”

  
  


It was later that day, Mul-Go had just finished her workout in her room, toweling herself off she went to make a smoothie to get her energy back up. She’s taken a grand total of one sip before Beast Boy ran into the kitchen. “There you are! Come on!” She cocked her head in confusion but followed Beast Boy to the training room where everyone except Dick and Kori had gathered. Jaime gave her a look pointing to Damien who was currently training. “He’s been at it for an hour and thirty minutes.” Mul-Go stepped up. “Hey Damien, we have to share he-” he grunted as he took out another holographic enemy. Kori then stepped up. “Damien, you heard her it’s time for someone else to use the simulation.” Damien dodged stabbing one of the holographs. “I’m not,  _ finished.” _

Jaime moved to turn off the machine. “ _ Jeez  _ how’d that happen?” Irritated Damien threw a batarang at Jaime, it landed at his feet. Mul-Go stepped forward. “Damien-!” The situation quickly escalated. Kori stepped in. “Alright, I can see we’re getting off on the…  _ wrong foot.  _ Damien this is a team effort, you need to be willing to accommodate others _ ”  _ Damien didn’t look impressed. “Nightwing said you were a princess, exile no doubt.” Kori made a face. “ _ Technically  _ it was a coup, however as it stands I  _ am  _ the leader of this group.” Damien didn’t even hesitate. “As I see it you’re an alien with no place to go.” Mul-Go had had it, she gently pushed past Jaime and Kori. “ _ Damien _ !” 

He froze slowly looking at her, she looked incredibly upset but he couldn’t help but lash out, he hated being here. Mul-Go continued. “You should know better than most,” she moved toward him. “They’re like  _ us,  _ can’t you see that?” Damien was quiet for a moment, he opened his mouth to speak but looked away and moved to leave ignoring the heartbroken look on his sisters face.

Mul-Go sighed, she however wasn’t expecting Jaime to step forward, placing a hand on Damien’s shoulder. “Dude, you need to show some respect.” Damien quickly flipped him kneeing Jaime in the stomach and an all out fight broke out. Kori stepped forward telling them to stop but they kept up. Mul-Go looked at Aegis who gave her a concerned look, it was then that she heard the sound of Jaime’s laser. She turned to see it hit Damien dead in the face, he stood over him taking aim but Kori quickly ended things. “ _ Enough!”  _ Mul-Go ran to Damien kneeling beside him, she was full on panicking, it was only the first day for Buhddah’s sake!

She turned him over examining his injuries. Jaime was really upset. “I’m sorry Mul-Go I tried to stop him.” she pursed her lips nodding. “I know Jaime I know.” she looked at Kori. “Is he gonna be ok?” Kori examined Damien a Mul-Go supported him in her arms. “He’s still alive, but barely.” Beast Boy looked freaked out. “This is gonna be an awkward call to Batman.” Raven stepped forward. “Everyone step back.” Mul-Go hesitated but gently set Damien down. She moved back. Aegis held her hand reassuringly. “Don’t cry Gogo, he’s in good hands.” Mul-Go nodded and watched as Raven used her power to heal him. She fainted, Kori quickly catching her, Beast Boy carried Raven back to her room and Mul-Go sighed in relief.

Damien rolled over. “What happened?” Kori gave him a disapproving look. “Raven healed you at great cost to herself, we have to tend to her.” he looked up but Mul-Go wouldn’t meet his eyes, she looked like she’d been crying, her expression looked disappointed as she turned to leave with Aegis. With that everyone was gone leaving Damien alone.


End file.
